Poprocks
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: Kimblee wants poprocks because they have the word explosion on the packet. Archer wants them because Kimblee's eating them. Kimblee, however, doesn't feel like sharing. Kimblee x Archer.


"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't just buy you everything with the word 'explosion' on it."

"Please? Just one packet?" The Alchemist wasn't gonna stop whining until he got what he wanted, this Archer knew for sure.

"... Fine, choose one," He gave in, rubbing his temples. Kimblee smiled and ran back to where he found the candy. He had followed Archer all over the store, begging for it. He came back a few minutes later with a strawberry flavored packet of poprocks.

-This line is strawberry flavored-

Kimblee plopped down on the couch, carefully opened the packet and poured a few tiny candies out on his hand, placing them on his tounge. As soon as he closed his mouth, he could hear and feel them jumping about in his mouth. As soon as they died down, he poured some more directly into his mouth, savoring the feeling.

"May I try?" Archer finally asked, curious as to why Kimblee looked like he just had an orgasm. After the small candies stop popping in his mouth, the Alchemist simply answered:

"No."

"And why not? I did buy them for you," He noted. Kimblee glanced at what was left in the packet and then at Archer. He started walking towards him as Kimblee poured the rest out on his own hand, then ate them, placing a slightly annoyed look on the other man's face. He heard the faint sound of the popping candy. Kimblee's eyes were closed, and the look on his face was just too much. He leaned in and slipped his tounge in the Alchemist's mouth, stealing some of the candy, Kimblee sitting there with a shocked look on his face.

"... Uh," He managed, "what the hell was that?"

Archer focused on listening to and feeling the pops as they died down, then swallowed the dissolved, strawberry flavored candy.

"Sharing," Archer remarked with a smirk.

"That's the gayest sharing I've ever seen," Kimblee said, annoyed.

"Well, you do seem to have a bit of a problem because of it," He said, glancing down at the bulge, "what, exactly, does that make you?"

Kimblee crossed his arms and legs, pouting, "A guy with a hard-on," He mumbled.

Archer got down on his knees in front of the man and uncrossed his legs. He started sucking on him through the fabric of his uniform. He resisted moaning and pushed him away, standing up. Kimblee grabbed Archer's arm and lead him over to the desk, undoing his button and zipper. Archer let himself be stripped and leaned over on the desk.

"You little whore," Kimblee whispered into his ear, stroking himself, making the Lieutenant Colonel blush. He spit on his hand and continued pleasing himself, his left hand on Archer's hip. He positioned himself at his entrance and ever so slowly pushed in, sighing at the other man's groan. Kimblee started stroking him a bit faster than his own thrusts. In what seemed like no time at all, he had found Archer's prostate, as he moaned _very_ loudly on the seventh thrust. Yes, Kimblee was counting.

The Alchemist kept aiming for that magical little spot, making Archer scream and moan his name, blushing extremely when he realized people might be able to hear them and that he was making a lot more noise than the long-haired man. Another, very hard thrust made him forget about all of that crap as he screamed again, making Kimblee moan.

"Mmph, you're so damned tight. You need to get fucked like this more often, huh?" He asked, panting. Archer nodded, his blush still present, just wanting more of him. In an attempt to stop his own sounds, he brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it, his muffled moans driving Kimblee over the edge.

"Mmmm," He moaned as he climaxed inside of the Lieutenant Colonel, stroking slower as he followed. They sat there for a moment before Kimblee pulled out and zipped himself up, walking back over to the couch.

"Might wanna clean your desk up before it dries," Kimblee noted. Eighty seven thrusts, by the way. Archer nodded and pulled his clothes back on before rushing to his bathroom for a wet towel. Kimblee smirked at this new side of him.

"I could get used to this," He mumbled to himself, staring at the empty packet of poprocks.


End file.
